operafandomcom-20200213-history
Lakmé (Abbado 1982 recording)
Lakmé is a complete DDD recording of Delibes's opera Lakmé in French. It was recorded in April 1982 by Deutsche Grammophon under the musical direction of Claudio Abbado in the London Symphony Orchestra with Ileana Cotrubas as Lakmé, Plácido Domingo as Gérald, Elena Obraztsova as Mallika, Nicolai Ghiaurov as Nilakantha, together with the London Symphony Orchestra and The Ambrosian Singers. In 1985 he also appeared as a CD. Artists Disc 1 # Prelude / London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: N°1a Introduction: A l’heure accoutumée - Soyez trois fois bénis/ Michel Sénéchal, Elena Obraztsova, Nicolai Ghiaurov, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte I: N°1b - Prayer et Chœur: Blanch Dourga / Ileana Cotrubas, Nicolai Ghiaurov, Michel Sénéchal, Elena Obraztsova, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte I: N°2 - Duet: Viens, Malika - Dôme épais le jasmin / Ileana Cotrubas, Elena Obraztsova, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: Scène: Miss Rose, Miss Ellen / Ann Murray, Yvonne Kenny, Jennifer Smith, Plácido Domingo, Thomas Allen, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: N°3 - Quintette et Couplets: Et vous croyez qu’elle est belle? - Dans ce pays tout est folie / Plácido Domingo, Thomas Allen, Yvonne Kenny, Jennifer Smith, Ann Murray, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: N°4a - Air: Prendre le dessin d’un bijou - Fantaisie aux divins mensonges / Plácido Domingo, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: N°4b - Scene: Non! Je ne veux pas toucher / Plácido Domingo, Ileana Cotrubas, Elena Obraztsova, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: N°5 - Récitatif et strophes: Les fleurs me paraissent plus belles / Ileana Cotrubas, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: N°5bis - Récitatif: Ah! Malllika! Mallika! / Ileana Cotrubas, Elena Obraztsova, Michel Sénéchal, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: N°6 - Duo: D’ou viens-tu? / Ileana Cotrubas, Plácido Domingo, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte I: N°6bis - Scène: Viens! là! là! / Michel Sénéchal, Nicolai Ghiaurov, Ileana Cotrubas, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte II: Entr'acte / London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°7 - Chœur et scène du marché: Allons, avant que midi sonne / Ann Murray, Thomas Allen, Jennifer Smith, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte II: N°7bis - Recitatif: Moi, j’adore ce tapage! / Jennifer Smith, Ann Murray, Thomas Allen, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°8 - Airs De Danse: Introduction / London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°8 - Airs De Danse: Terana / London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°8 - Airs De Danse: Rektah / London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°8 - Airs De Danse: Persian/ London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°8 - Airs De Danse: Coda avec chœurs Ah! Pour nos yeux charmés / London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte II: N°8 - Airs De Danse: Sortie / London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°8bis - Recitatif: Voyez Donc Ce Vieillard / Jennifer Smith, Thomas Allen, Ann Murray, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°9 - Scène: C’est un pauvre qui mendie / Nicolai Ghiaurov, Ileana Cotrubas, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°9 - Stances: Lakmé, ton doux regard se voile / Nicolai Ghiaurov, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado Disc 2 # Acte II: N°9bis - Récitatif: Ah! C’est de ta douleur que je me sens émue / Ileana Cotrubas, Nicolai Ghiaurov, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°10 - Scène et légende de la fille du Paria: Ah!...Par Les Dieux Inspiree - Où va la jeune hindoue / Ileana Cotrubas, Nicolai Ghiaurov, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte II: N°11 - Scène: La rage me dévore / Nicolai Ghiaurov, Ileana Cotrubas, Plácido Domingo, Thomas Allen, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte II: N°12 - Scène et Chœur: Au milieu des chants d’allégresse / Nicolai Ghiaurov, Ileana Cotrubas, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte II: N°12bis - Récitatif: Le maître ne pense qu’à sa vengeance / Michel Sénéchal, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°13 - Duet: Lakmé! Lakmé! C’est toi! / Plácido Domingo, Ileana Cotrubas, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte II: N°14 - Finale: O Dourga, toi qui renais / Yvonne Kenny, Jennifer Smith, Ann Murray, Thomas Allen, Plácido Domingo, Ileana Cotrubas, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte III: Entr'acte / London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte III: N°15 - Berceuse: Sous le ciel tout étoilé / Ileana Cotrubas, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte III:- N°15bis - Récitatif: Quel vague souvenir alourdit ma pensée? / Plácido Domingo, Ileana Cotrubas, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte III: N°16 - Cantilène: Lakmé! Lakmé! Ah! Viens, dans la forêt profonde / Plácido Domingo, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte III: N°17 - Scène et chœur: Là, je pourrai t’entendre / Ileana Cotrubas, Plácido Domingo, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte III: N°18 - Scène: Vivant! / Thomas Allen, Plácido Domingo, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado # Acte III: N°19 - Duet: Ils allaient deux à deux / Ileana Cotrubas, Plácido Domingo, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado, The Ambrosian Singers, John McCarthy # Acte III: N°20 - Finale: C’est lui! C’est lui! / Nicolai Ghiaurov, Ileana Cotrubas, Plácido Domingo, London Symphony Orchestra, Claudio Abbado Category:Opera recordings